


Save Me

by armlessphelan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: Save mePraise meGive me a place to lay my head





	Save Me

Save me  
Praise me  
Give me a place to lay my head

Hold me  
Know me  
Promise I'll be okay

Kiss me  
Touch me  
Take me to your bed

Assure me  
Deceive me  
Promise that I can stay


End file.
